Blacklisted
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: So you guys know my typical story right? You know the one where Lisanna has "come back from the grave" and the whole guild parties for years on out without even noticing me..well except for the few people who are aware that I am alive, then Team Natsu kicks me off their team cause I'm weak, then I run home crying. Yea well that's it. But I'm going to tell you MY way.
1. Chapter 1

So you guys know my typical story right? You know the one where Lisanna has "come back from the grave" and the whole guild parties for years on out without even noticing me..well except for the few people who are aware that I am alive, then Team Natsu kicks me off their team cause I'm weak, then I run home crying.

Yea well that's it.

When Lisanna came back I tried being friends with her. I mean I really tried but there was something about her that wasn't...quite right. In other words, Lisanna is fake, but its not like anyone notices...or cares for that matter. Everyone tried to label my discovery as jealousy and quickly brushed me off. I admit I was a tad bit jealous, don't get me wrong it wasn't for the attention..it was just...

But enough about Lisanna. I am going to tell you my story one how I basically showed all of Fiore that I was strong. The time I proved Lucy Heartfilia was not a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

I was sitting in the corner of the guild drinking a strawberry and creme frappe, by myself. I sighed. It was so boring lately, there was no crazy Team Natsu around to keep my on my toes but thats fine because as long as I got all my jewels from my quests then I don't have to worry about rent.

"Open Gate of Canis Minor. Plue." I quietly said waving my key slightly. The puff of smoke blew my hair back slightly as the cute wobbling spirit appeared before me.

"Pun puunn~!" Plue greeted while adorably saluting to me.

I smiled and gave him the rest of my frappe. Putting my head in my hands, I sat there watching my spirit sip down the cold beverage.

Suddenly the doors of the guild were kicked open causing me to jump slightly. I looked to the door to see none other than Team Natsu plus Lisanna returning home from a mission.

"I think that's our cue to leave Plue," I muttered.

"Pun. Pun pun?"

I picked him up and cradled him in my arms as I stood up from my seat. "Nothing's wrong."

"Pun pun puuuunnn."

"No I'm not avoiding them,"I argued back as I snuck through the guild trying to avoid being noticed by Team Natsu.

"Pppppuuuuuuunnnnnn,"the little spirit smugly said.

"I'm being honest now shush,"I warned.

Almost as if on cue, Natsu started a brawl with Gajeel and Gray which was the perfect distraction. I looked around to pinpoint Erza's location. The strict scarlet haired girl was at the bar ordering her beloved strawberry, this allowed me to check her off on my mental list. Not too far away from her was Happy offering fish to Carla. Check.

Plue began to poke me in the arm. I absently waved him away as I kept scanning the guild for **her**. Plu continued to poke me in the arm until I became frustrated with him.

"What is it Plue?" I whispered furiously at the little spirit. He was pointing to something in front of me. I allowed my eyes to travel the direction of where he was pointing.

It was her.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at her. This caused Lisanna to flash a fake bright smile at me.

"Oh hi Lucy! You were JUST the gal I was looking for!" Lisanna "energetically" exclaimed loud enough for everyone in the guild to hear.

"Oh really?" I said in a bored tone.

"Yes REALLY! Team Natsu and I wanted to talk to you about something!"

"Oh really?"

"Hahaha! Lucy you are sooo funny!" Lisanna laughed while she patted my shoulder.

"Anyway let me get the team assembled so we can give you the news okay?! Wait here!" she said before running off.

"Pun pun punnn~?"

I detached my glare from Lisanna and looked back at Plue. "Today is the day Plue.."

"Pun pun?"

"I'll explain it later, after we escape,"I whispered before I began to make my way to the door, trying not to be noticed.

I occasionally glanced back to make sure that Lisanna was distracted. I was right in front of the door when Lisanna exclaimed," Lucy where are you going silly mage? Stay right there we're coming now."

"Hell," I muttered under my breath before turning around and plastering a big smile on my face.

All of Team Natsu now stood in front of me arrange in a half circle with Lisanna in the middle.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about guys?" I say in a chipper voice.

"Natsu would you like to do the honors?" Lisanna said grabbing his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well whatever this is, it must be pretty exciting news," I say looking Natsu dead in the eyes.

"We want you off of the team. We want Lisanna to be in your place."

I could feel my blood run cold when Natsu said off the team. I kept my face expressionless, trying not to give Lisanna the satisfaction of my misery.

"Yeah," Gray piped in," we fell you should take this time to-"

"Become stronger-" Erza continued.

"So you're saying I'm weak?" I started to tremble.

"Lucy you're a smart girl. I think you already know the answer to that," Lisanna said.

They kept on trying to explain the reason to me but I couldn't hear them. All I heard in my mind was the word weak.

I knew this day would come when the team did this to me, but I never prepped myself for when the time came.

I snapped back to reality when I noticed the team turn their back on me and began to walk away.

My vision turned red with anger.

"HEY!" I roared making all the heads turn in the guild.


	2. Major Update

Hi my two guest reviewers,my story favoriters a/o followers , and all my other readers who like the story. I am so happy to hear/ know that you actually like this overused cliche story with a twist I haven't added yet.

But I am sorry to tell you that I kind of forgot the original plot for the story and what's worse is that I did not write it down. BUT! Don't worry because I came up with a new original plot for this story which will make it unique. So I will continue writing this story and will keep the part when Lucy is kicked out of the team.

I hope you all will continue reading the story with a whole new fresh plot and storyline!

Bye~


End file.
